


How Bobby Found Out

by abovely_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 Party on Garth, Gen, Ghost Bobby, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No one is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovely_girl/pseuds/abovely_girl
Summary: Short tag to 7x18 "Party on Garth." So, this is basically going off the quote at the end of the episode when Sam and Dean are talking about Bobby. But, I added in a slight twist that Bobby really shouldn't be all that surprised about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was just re-watching “Party on, Garth” (side note—I love the Wayne’s World reference) and I saw this quote at the end of the episode…and this popped up. I hope you all like it.

Bobby prided himself on being an observant and smart man. He also thought that he knew everything there was to know about his surrogate sons, Sam and Dean. What he never expected was to find out one of Dean’s biggest “secrets” when he was a ghost.

It was right after Sam and Dean had killed the Shojo with Garth and the two boys were discussing him and how he couldn’t be haunting him. “Yes, you damn Idgits! I’m right here!”  
That was when Bobby heard an off-handed comment that just shocked him (though in retrospect he really should have seen it coming).

“Dean, I know something happened and I want you to be straight with me,” Sam said the tensions slowly rising in their discussion about Bobby. Which Bobby was really starting to get frustrated about.

“Yeah, well we both that could never happen. I’m not straight,” Dean was quick to reply in an attempt to avoid the subject

“Whatever Dean, we all know that you’re proud of your bisexuality and love making lame jokes about it whenever you can but this is serious. It’s Bobby we’re talking about here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it’s stupid and short but I was half asleep. Please comment and tell me what you thought about this one-shot good or bad. Till next time, have a good night/day/evening/or whatever time it is where you are


End file.
